


Salvatore

by Acid_iori



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychological Drama, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_iori/pseuds/Acid_iori
Summary: Todo se ve mejor desde arriba, mi rey.Como aguamarina, azul de los océanos.El verano es salvaje y he estado esperando por ti todo este tiempo. Te adoro. ¿No ves que estás destinado para mí?El verano es caluroso, pero he tenido frío sin ti.Morir felizmente por la mano de un hombre extraño.Di mi nombre en medio de la lluvia de verano... Ciao amore.|| 𝐇𝐚𝐳𝐛𝐢𝐧 𝐇𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐥 𝐅𝐀𝐍𝐅𝐈𝐂 |||| ValAngel ||||  Valentino x Angel Dust ||[ Sus personajes le pertenecen a su correspondiente autora. Esto es solo un fanfiction. ]
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Salvatore

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Valangel en un universo NO tóxico. ah.

**Todas las luces comienzan a brillar.**  
**Rubí, azúl y verde, neón también.**

Viajó durante horas en aquella limusina plateada y brillante, cada uno de sus espejos estaba incrustado por una plancha de oro destellante. Por dentro, el terciopelo rojo era un deleite al tacto. Cruzó sus largas piernas y apenas acomodó su vestido rojo totalmente ajustado a su cuerpo, corrió algunos mechones de cabello rubio de su elegante peluca y se lamió los labios mientras veía el recorrido por la ventanilla de la limusina. Su apariencia era femenina y de alta clase, porque luego de ofrecer sus servicios a los magnates más ricos de todo el infierno, era hora de recibir su anhelada recompensa.

Las luces de la ciudad infernal por las noches, mostraban matices de colores oscuros y neón, cada noche era un infortunio de depravación y locura para los sectores bajos. Pero no para Angel, no desde que era la reina codiciada del único demonio que poseía su mente y su alma en la palma de su mano. Noches de lujos y poder, relaciones con los jefes de alta clase, champagne y caviar por doquier. Todo era diferente desde que se había convertido en su reina.

**Todo se ve mejor desde arriba, mi rey.**  
**Como aguamarina, azúl de los océanos.**

Cabalgó la entrepierna de su amado y mientras las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su espalda y sus mejillas, Angel Dust se quitó su peluca de cabellos rubios y largos y mostró su cabello natural y desordenado. Sus ojos bicolor se enfocaron en los brillantes ojos de su rey, de su todo, el cual estaba por debajo sonriéndole mientras lo dejaba hacer todo el trabajo. Ambos desnudos sobre la cama de la habitación real de su jefe, suspiraron y jadearon al compás de la música suave. Ese lugar se trataba de la mansión más lujosa y extravagante de todo el infierno, Valentino poseía un gran poder y nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo, podía tener todo lo que quería gracias a las riquezas y a los negocios que manejaba.

Continuaron con el vaivén de caderas, el arácnido no dejaba de subir y bajar para alimentar su miembro. Ante cada bajada, no podía evitar gemir de placer y suspirar sin dejar de temblar, porque el menor era muy propenso a sentir el placer de su amado. Valentino tomó suavemente sus pequeñas caderas y apresuró su ritmo, el cuerpo desnudo de Angel se arqueó y sonrió ante el éxtasis y el frenesí que le hacía experimentar su aclamado jefe. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, deslizó sus manos por la piel azulada de su hombre y deseó consumir todo de él. Suave y dulce como el postre más codiciado, como un fruto prohibido.

— _Angie bebé. Es hora de que tenga el control._

Lo giró para voltear su cuerpo y estamparlo contra la cama, Angel gimió débilmente y fue atrapado por sus grandes manos. Su enorme y alargado cuerpo quedó sobre él. Siempre tuvo el control, de todo, de su cuerpo y de su excitación, su alma le pertenecía. El de cabellos blancos sonrió extasiado y abrazó el cuello de Valentino con sus brazos superiores y el mayor sonrió con sus grandes colmillos y con una malicia que le daría terror a cualquier demonio del infierno. Enterró una de sus manos sobre el pecho suave y delicado de su Angel y lo hizo gemir fuerte, robó todos sus gemidos agudos y sus alaridos de placer cuando besó sus labios y corrió su labial rojo. Lo embistió fuerte sin dejar de besarlo y la araña enterró sus uñas en su espalda, sus cuerpos se fundieron hasta sentir que sus pieles ardían en pasión y lujuria desmedida.

**Cacciatore.**  
**Limusina.**  
**Ciao amore...**  
**Helado suave.**

Cuando Angel despertó, lo primero que pudo observar fue la mesita de luz a un lado de la cama de su jefe. Sonrió alegre cuando apreció las pequeñas y lindas criaturas que recibían su día, se puso de rodillas en la gran cama y gateó hasta la pequeña mesa. Porque allí había dejado el regalo que más apreciaba, una pequeña pecera con algunos peces ángel de colores llamativos. Colocó sus dos manos sobre el vidrio cristalino de la pecera esférica y se quedó hipnotizado por la belleza de aquellos peces tan gráciles al nadar de un lado a otro, lenta y pausadamente.

**Todas las luces brillan por ti.**  
**Y en el centro de la ciudad, un azúl sombrío.**  
**Como mi jefe, cantabas jazz y blues.**

Por supuesto que cada noche, en medio de su tristeza desmedida y su estupidez momentánea, Angel se sentaba al costado de sus peces favoritos y les arrojaba una gran cantidad de licor a su preciada agua que era su oxígeno.

No fue la excepción aquel día. Bebió de la botella de licor hasta ponerse excesivamente borracho y se quedó sentado sobre su cama, llorando y mirando al techo sin poder controlar sus desbordantes emociones de amargura y soledad. Porque ahora era de él y le pertenecía pero nadie le aseguraba que alguien no vendría a arrebatárselo. Nadie aseguraba que sería para siempre, nadie le prometía que era único y que nunca sería reemplazado. Lo amaba tanto como al licor y como a la cocaína. Era su droga más fuerte. Angel se durmió sobre la cama, llorando y derramando todo el licor sobre el piso. Ebrio y deprimido como la mayoría de las noches, atormentándose con dudas que jamás serían resueltas.

**El verano es salvaje y he estado esperando por ti, todo este tiempo.**

Valentino acarició sus cabellos de forma muy suave, pero el movimiento lo hizo despertar. Apenas Angel abrió los ojos lentamente, pudo observar a sus hermosos peces ángel. Sonrío feliz de verlos repletos de vida y elegancia, porque él mismo quería vivir esa clase de vida hasta el fin de la eternidad. Bello y lleno de carisma y elegancia, que nadie supiera jamás que lloraba por amor toda las noches y que todos lo recordaran por ser perfecto. Val lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó, dejando que Angel lo abrazara con el énfasis que necesitaba para seguir creyendo que era suyo.

— _Eres todo para mí, Angie._

**Te adoro.**  
**¿No ves que estás destinado para mí?**  
**El verano es caliente, pero he tenido frío sin ti.**

La araña sonrió entre sus brazos, pero no pudo creerle. Siguió mirando desde sus espaldas a los peces que eran libres dentro de esa pequeña prisión de felicidad y conformidad. Él también era un pez ángel.

— _En verdad quiero que me ames solo a mi._

— _Lo hago._

Contestó Val, sin sonreír y acariciando la espalda de su pequeña araña que estaba desnuda y expuesta en cuanto a sentimientos y preocupaciones. Cada mañana, veía a los peces de Angel flotando sin vida debido a todo el licor que volcaba en sus aguas. Pero se encargaba de cambiarlos, de conseguir los mismos colores. Porque algo tan simple como unos peces... Lo hacían indudablemente feliz y sostenían su estabilidad mental como ninguna otra cosa.

**Atrápame si puedes, mi Salvatore.**

En medio de la zona VIP del antro nocturno más codiciado y frecuentado de todo el infierno, Valentino se encontraba sobre un gran sofá, fumando de un habano y siendo iluminado por varias luces neón. Sonrío al momento que acomodó sus lentes en forma de corazón y apreció como la figura de Angel, con una cabellera larga y rubia y un vestido de gala rojo que lucía sus largas piernas y su pecho de pelusa blanca, se acercaba a él a paso lento.

Llegó y rodeó el sofá para, desde atrás, rodear el cuello de Valentino con sus largos brazos y plantar un beso en su cuello, marcándolo con su labial rojo sangre.

— _No importa cuántos clientes tenga, tu eres mío._

Valentino sonrió ampliamente y no tuvo vergüenza o timidez de girar y tomar el cuerpo de Angel entre sus brazos. Lo acomodó sobre su regazo y la araña se rió un poco ante ese repentino movimiento, rodeó nuevamente su cuello con sus brazos superiores y le sacó la lengua como un niño travieso. Y Val no dejó de sonreírle, prestándole su costoso habano y exhalando algo del humo rojizo sobre sus labios.

**Morir felizmente por la mano de un hombre extraño.**  
**Mi Cacciatore.**

— _Eres mío, mi ángel. Mi salvador._

Antes de que el de cabellos rubios pudiera inhalar algo del humo rojo del habano, Val tomó sus labios suaves como crema... Lo besó y acarició sus piernas mientras entrelazaban sus lenguas. Angel no pudo resistir aquella muestra de cariño, se apretó contra su cuerpo y correspondió el beso con ganas de ser poseído por esas grandes manos dominantes y todo ese cuerpo tan esbelto y grande.

Al separarse, jadeó débilmente entre los brazos de su gran jefe, de su rey, de su todo. Y sonrió agradecido por el trato único que tenía con él, se sintió nervioso porque era la primera vez que lo besaba delante de todo su público y de los compañeros y colegas cercanos de Valentino. Pero el proxeneta tenía un brillo tan especial en sus ojos, como si con ese beso hubiera querido proclamarlo en frente de todo el mundo, como si fuera suyo.

**Gritando mi nombre en la lluvia de verano.**  
**Ciao amore.**  
**Mi Salvatore puede esperar.**

— _Te amaré para siempre, Angie._

La voz grave de Valentino se marcó para siempre en las memorias de Angel, quien cerró los ojos fuerte y derramó algunas lágrimas de emoción. Asintió algunas veces, porque él también lo amaría para siempre y lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de estar a su lado para sentirse protegido y querido por él. Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, el mayor deslizó un poco su mano sobre sus muslos y acarició sus piernas blancas y suaves... Tan suaves y hermosas, una delicia que quería probar a cada momento, como el postre más caro o como el fruto más exquisito que pudo existir en algún momento.

 **Ahora es el momento de comer... helado suave**.  
  



End file.
